


SleepyBlade

by PerkyWombat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, No Romance, One Shot, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyWombat/pseuds/PerkyWombat
Summary: AU: Philza’s oldest son, Technoblade is trying to launch his streaming career. After pulling three all-nighters in a row, Technoblade gets sick. Dadza comes over to help his son.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 353





	SleepyBlade

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Dream SMP fanfiction. If any cc's are uncomfortable with this fic I will take it down right away, no questions asked. The sleepy bois inc are amazing and I thought this was a cute idea. :)

Techoblade had been streaming all day. His eyes were dry and glassy, he couldn’t feel his foot, and his stomach was rumbling. Technoblade has not eaten all day. In fact, he hasn’t had much of an appetite in a while. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a good meal. Normally Philza would feed technoblade during streams, but Techno had moved into his own apartment so he won’t be a burden to Phil anymore. 

A donation snapped him back into reality. Oops, he thought, I must have been silent for a while. 

“Sorry chat, I was just staring into space. Thank you for the donation...Tommyinnit,” Techno said surprised. “Wait Tommy is that actually you?” 

Techno got a notification from Tommy on discord. 

CHILD: Yes it was me you idiot. Wilbur told me to watch your stream to be a good brother. 

BLADE: Thank you, Tommy. 

Techno didn’t have the energy to think of a clever response. He turned back to Minecraft skywars and continued his stream. 

Techno’s phone buzzed again. 

WILBY: Are you ok? You aren’t’ talking a lot on your stream. 

BLADE: I’m fine. 

WILBY: Maybe you should go to bed. You’ve been streaming for eight hours for the third day in a row. 

BLADE: I said I was fine. 

Techno put his phone on mute. Wilbur was so annoying sometimes. Another hour passed. The computer screen was starting to get blurry and distorted. Techno was shivering. 

“I’ll be back in a second chat!” He said before muting his mic. 

He got up from his desk and grabbed one of Wilbur’s old hoodies that Techno stole. He ran a hand through his long messy pink hair. He hadn’t bothered to brush it because hardly anyone saw him. 

“I’m back,” Techno said returning to his desk. “For some reason, it is freezing in here, before I resume the stream, let me remind you to SUBSCRIBE TO TECHNOBLADE!” He shouted, his voice cracking. This dissolved into a coughing fit. 

He glanced at chat to see what they were talking about. 

USERNAME1: SUBSCRIBE TO TECHNOBLADE!

USERNAME2: techno are you sick?

USERNAME3: I think he’s sick he should sleep

USERNAME4: get some rest techno! You’ve been streaming for hours. 

“Sleep is for the weak,” he said laughing. It was sweet that chat cared about him though. “I am not sick for anyone who is worrying.” Techno knew deep down that this was a lie, but he would never admit he was sick.

A donation popped up on the screen. It was from Wilbur. 

WIBULRSOOT DONATED $4.20  
“CHECK DISCORD” 

Techno ignored this, knowing chat would go crazy. Wilbur must be mad… He thought. He pulled out his phone and saw 10 unread messages from Wilbur. 

WILBY: GO TO BED TECHNO 

WILBY: You’re going to get sick. 

WILBY: STOP IGNORING ME

WILBY: TECHNO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF 

WILBY: YOU ARE SICK TECHNO

WILBY: TECHNO THIS ISN’T HEALTHY

WILBY: Have you eaten anything today? 

WILBY: Knowing you, you probably haven’t 

WILBY: Look if you don’t respond soon I’m calling Phil 

WILBY: I can’t come over right now but I will as soon as I can. 

BLADE: DON’T CALL DAD

BLADE: I am fine Wilbur I don’t need anyone to check on me

BLADE: Please I can take care of myself

WILBY: I don’t think you can take care of yourself Techno. Dad will be over in half an hour. 

BLADE: please no will. Phil has done enough for me. Please. 

WILBY: This is for the best techno. 

Techno threw his phone done on the table and buried his head in his hands. Phil had done so much for Techno. He adopted him when no one wanted him. He bought him his first computer. He took care of his brothers. And Techno had done nothing in return. His stomach clenched with guilt. 

He started crying. Tears silently dripped down his face. Techno was so tired… He wanted to sleep. He lay his head on the hard desk. His stream was still going but he didn’t care. He was so cold... 

\-------------------

“Hey Techno…” A soft familiar voice said waking him up. 

“Whatttttt” Techno grumbled refusing to look up. 

Phil crouched down so Techno could see his face. A small smile of pity was on Phil’s face. 

“Do you think you can make it to your bed? A desk isn’t very comfortable to sleep on,”

Techno nodded, too tired to form words. Phil helped the tired boy stand up, and leaned on him for support. They stumbled down the hallway, Techno barely being able to keep his head up. Phil helped Techno crawl to bed, pulling up the covers on the shivering boy. Phil left to go find a thermometer. He came back a few minutes of searching to find the Techno had fallen into a deep slumber. He took the boy’s temperature. It came back as a 102-degree fever. 

DADZA: Techno has a 102-degree fever

WILBY: I knew he was sick! 

DADZA: Thank you for looking out for your brother Will. It could have been a lot worse if no one came. I’ll stay at Techno’s place overnight. Could you drop off the spare cot? I think it’s with the camping gear. 

WILBY: Sure thing. I wish I could come help, but Tommy needs someone at home. 

DADZA: I understand Will, take care of Tommy :)

Phil finished texting Wilbur and started exploring Techno’s apartment. The place was a mess. Phil had no idea that it was this bad. Techno had moved out so fast, Phil thought he was mad at him. He helped Techno set up the apartment, but didn’t get invited over often. He knew that Techno needed his space and respected that though. Phil started to clean up. He picked up the trash on the floor and the dirty blankets away. He walked over to Techno’s computer. To Phil’s surprise, it was still streaming. 

He hopped on to end the stream. 

“Hey chat! Philza here. Techno fell asleep on stream and is sick. He will be taking a few days off to get better. I had no idea he didn’t end the stream.” Phil announced in his thick accent. He faked a laugh and then promptly ended the stream. Twitter would be going crazy, but that was a problem for another day. 

After that was done he went to the kitchen to look for food. The fridge was empty except for a rotting head of lettuce. Techno must be starving… 

DADZA: On your way here can you pick up some groceries? 

WILBY: Ofc. What do you need? 

DADZA: *one attachment sent* 

WILBY: Got it. 

Phil continued to clean, horrified at how Techno was living. He promised himself that he would not leave until Techno felt better.  
\------------------------------  
“Phil…” Techno called out softly. 

“Hey buddy, how are you feeling?” Phil said in his warm voice. 

“I’m sorry Phil…are you mad at me?” Techno said, his eyes watering. 

Phil reached over and brushed the boy’s hair out of his face. 

“I’m not mad at you Techno,” 

“But I’m such a burden for you to care for,” Techno replied, his voice cracking. 

A tear rolled down Phil’s cheek. He grabbed Techno’s hand and squeezed it tight. “I could never think of you as a burden Techno. You are the greatest thing that has happened to me. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. You are my son…” 

Techno curled into a ball in his bed. He was a pathetic mess. He was meant to be strong, for Phil and his brothers. Phil rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb. They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Techno drifted back into sleep. 

\------------------------------------  
WILBY: I’m at the front door can you let me in? 

DADZA: One sec

Phil ran to the front door and opened it for Wilbur. He came bursting threw with Tommy, carrying the cot and the groceries. 

“Tommy insisted on coming along,” Wilbur explained a look of disapproval on his face. 

“I’m just glad you boys are here,” Phil said opening his arms for a hug. The boys ran to their father and squeezed in tight. They remained in the hug for a long time, not wanting to let go. They heard Techno sneeze from the other room. 

“How is he?” Wilbur asked, starting to unpack the groceries. 

“Not great, obviously. If his temperature goes up we should seriously consider taking him to the hospital,” Phill replied, setting up the cot in the cramped living room. 

Tommy looked worried after Phil said this. Wilbur noticed and swooped down to give Tommy a hug. 

“Get off me!” Tommy protested, laughing. 

It warmed Phil’s heart to see the boys getting along so well. 

“We should get cooking so when Techno gets up he can have a decent meal,” Phil said, tying on an apron Techno had that said ‘Dream sucks’. 

“What are we making?” Tommy asked, hopping up onto the kitchen counter. 

“Chicken noodle soup,”  
“I love chicken noodle soup!” Tommy cheered. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon cooking as Techno slept. Phil periodically left to check on the sick boy, always returning with a worried look in his eyes.  
\-------------------------------  
“Phil?” Techno asked as he woke up to see a figure sitting in a chair next to his bed. 

“No, it’s me!” Wilbur replied, 

“Why are you here?” 

“To keep watch over you while Phil sleeps, how are you feeling?” 

“A bit better,” Techno had to admit that all the sleep had made him feel much better. He was still cold and hungry though. “What time is it?” 

“2 am, you’ve been asleep for 15 hours,” Wilbur replied, his eyes softening. 

“Really? Wow,” was all Techno could say to that. 

“You must be hungry, lets grab some food,” Wilbur said standing up. He offered a hand out to Techno. Techno tentatively took it. 

The kitchen was cleaner than Techno remembered. He also remembered that he didn’t have any food in the fridge. 

“There’s um, no food in the fridge. I haven’t been shopping in a few days,” Techno said looking at the ground. 

“I picked up some groceries on the way here. Tommy, Phil, and I all made chicken noodle soup,” Wilbur said smiling. Philza was always one step ahead of everything. 

“I love chicken noodle soup!” Techno exclaimed. 

“Did someone say chicken noodle soup?” Tommy murmured as he stumbled into the kitchen. 

“Tommy, what are you doing up? It’s 2 am and you have school tomorrow,” Wilbur asked, concerned about why his younger brother was up. 

“I want soup Wilby,” was all Tommy said before pulling up a chair to the kitchen counter. In truth, Tommy couldn’t sleep because he was so worried about Techno. Phil’s comment earlier had made him nervous. 

Wilbur turned the stove on and dumped the frozen soup into a pot to warm up. Techno and Tommy were leaning on each other’s shoulders, fighting against sleep. 

“Here you go,” said Wilbur, handing Tommy and Techno the warm bowls of soup. 

The soup was delicious. Techno hadn’t realized how much he missed Phil’s cooking. The soup made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, filling a pit he hadn’t even known was there. The three brothers sat in comfortable silence as they ate. They could hear their father’s snoring from the living room. Techno had missed his family.  
\----------------------------------  
After their midnight snack, Techno had returned to bed along with Tommy and Wilbur. Wilbur had insisted on sleeping in a chair next to Techno, in case he woke up again in the middle of the night. 

Techno woke up to the smell of pancakes. Wilbur was no longer in the chair next to his bed. He sat up groggily and made his way to the kitchen. Phil was flipping pancakes and Wilbur and Tommy were laughing about some stupid internet meme. 

“Good morning Techno!” Philza exclaimed cheerfully. 

“Morin’” Techno mumbled in response. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Better,” Was all Techno could say. Phil knew Techno was a man of few words in the morning, especially when he was sick. 

“That’s great to hear!” Phil responded, focusing his attention back on the pancakes. Phil had not forgotten what Techno had said yesterday about being a burden but did not want to bring it up in front of his brothers. 

“What’s up blade!” Yelled Tommy. 

“Don’t yell so early in the morning,” Wilbur scolded. 

“I have school today and Dad won’t let me stay here with you. Can you please convince him to let me stay?” Tommy begged. 

“You should go to school Tommy,” Wilbur said, answering for Technoblade. 

Techno nodded in response to Wilbur’s statement. 

“Gah fineeeeee” Tommy whined. 

Phil finished the pancakes and filled the boy’s plates. They all dug into the delicious, fluffy, pancakes. Tommy left for school and Wilbur said he had to go to the office for a stream but would be back in 3 hours. 

Phil and Techno sat down on the shabby leather couch to watch some tv. Phil had done some laundry and washed Techno’s previously dirty blankets. They were warm and fuzzy. Techno curled into them, laying his head on his father’s lap. Phil stroked the side of Techno’s face absentmindedly. The pair used to do this when Technoblade was younger and got bullied at school. He would come home on the verge of tears every day. Phil would stroke his hair while they watched TV together. The familiarity of the gesture relaxed Techno. 

“Hey bud, do you want to talk?” Philza asked, muting the TV. 

“I’m sorry,” Techno responded. 

“I’m not mad, I just want to know when did things get so bad?” 

“I’m not sure…” Techno said, pulling his blankets tighter around his body. 

“Why did you move out?” 

“I guess...I guess I thought you didn’t want me at home anymore,” Techno stammered out, his voice a choked whisper. 

“Of course I want you at home. It’s your home too.” 

“But I never helped out and I was always streaming. I was such a problem kid and I promised myself that I would get out of your hair the second I was able to.” Techno admitted. 

Phil stared at Technoblade for a few seconds. Techno panicked and thought that he said something wrong. 

“I’m sorry-”

“You have nothing to be sorry about Techno, I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like you were a burden.” 

“No don’t apologize. Up until was 12 and adopted by you I was always told I was a burden. I guess old habits stick…” Technoblade said, attempting to laugh. 

Philza snuggled Techno closer. “I told you this last night but I think you might have forgotten. You were the best thing to ever happen to me, Techno. You could NEVER be a burden to me. Your brothers and I care about you more than anything in this world.” 

Techno didn’t know how to respond to this so he just hugged Phil tighter. The rest of the morning passed with a blur. Techno took another nap and Phil took his temperature. It was back down to 99 degrees, which was a significant improvement from yesterday. 

Wilbur got home from work at noon and helped Phil make a grilled cheese sandwich for lunch. Will left at 1:00 to pick up Tommy from school. Soon the whole family was back at Techno’s tiny apartment. 

Tommy had started a live stream on Techno’s computer but Philza kicked him off when he realized. 

CHILD: I’m bored.

WILBY: I’m literally sitting right next to you. Why are you texting me. 

CHILD: Let’s make cookies! Women like cookies. 

DADZA: I think that’s a great idea boys. Want to see if Techno feels up for it? 

WILBY: Yeah! 

CHILD: pog

Tommy and Wilbur got up from the couch to check on Techno. The boy had just woken up from a nap when his brothers walked in. 

“Want to bake cookies? Women like cookies and you look like you could use a few more women and cookies in your life.” Tommy said. 

“Ummmmm sure,” Techno hesitantly replied. The strange child was at it again. 

“POGCHAMP!” Tommy yelled, dragging Techno into the kitchen. 

“Hi Techno! You and Tommy can be on mixing duty while Wilbur and I will handle the oven and such,” Dadza instructed. 

Tommy sat at the counter stirring the dry ingredients aggressively. Some flour had gotten on Tommy’s face and in his hair. Techno stirred the egg, butter, and milk together; making sure that no dough found its way out of the bowl onto his favorite pig pajamas. They combined the mixtures and dumped the chocolate chips in. Tommy had managed to grab a fistful of chocolate chips before Wilbur caught him in the act. The boys rolled the dough into small balls and put them onto a tray, which Philza put in the oven. While the cookies were cooking Phil let the brothers pick out a movie to watch. They all decided that they wanted to watch a penguin documentary that Wilbur had been mentioning for ages. 

They all settled on the couch and ate the warm chocolate chip cookies while all snuggled up under the blanket. During the intense scenes when a penguin was getting hunted, Will, Techno, and Dadza were all there holding Tommy’s hands. Wilbur was the first to doze off. Techno and Tommy soon followed. Philza was the last one awake. He turned off the TV and watched his sleepy boys. He planned for Techno to move back home where Phil could keep an eye on him. He never wanted his kids to get sick and be alone. They always had each other and that was all that mattered.


End file.
